


В клюквенном соусе

by Lienin



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || спецквест [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: О Пиквери поговаривали, что она обожает, но совершенно не умеет готовить. И что особо опасных заключённых иной раз кормят её стряпнёй в наказание. Или так пытают. Абернети, конечно, в эти слухи не верил, считая слишком уж безумными.
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646866
Kudos: 2





	В клюквенном соусе

**Author's Note:**

> OOC, рейтинг за насилие, графичное описание невкусной еды, графичная фантазия об убийстве, принудительное кормление, каннибализм, сравнение с собакой. Злопамятный Абернети, Серафина — поехавшая.   
> Написано по-мотивам дежурковского накура «Серафина любит, но не умеет готовить, и кормит своей стряпнёй заключённых».

Запах настойчиво ввинчивался в ноздри, как бы Абернети ни фыркал и ни дёргал головой. От него нельзя было спрятаться, сбежать, куда-то деться, как от газа, которым не-маги травили друг друга на войне.

— Вы ведёте себя невежливо, мистер Гриндельвальд.

Абернети едва не передёрнуло от омерзения, но он сдержался. Настоящий Гриндельвальд никогда не позволит Пиквери сломить себя. Не покажет слабость. Только глянет с презрением на госпожу Президента и на стол, уставленный блюдами, источавшими тот самый аромат.

— Вежливый гость хотя бы попробует, — с укором сказала Пиквери.

Она подняла палочку, и металлические полосы намордника нажали на челюсти, раскрывая рот. Абернети хрипло выдохнул. Боль прострелила виски, точно зубы крошили молотком.

— Вот и славно, — удовлетворённо кивнула Пиквери. Следом ложка зачерпнула немного гумбо из тарелки.

Запахи чеснока, бамии и тмина стали настолько сильными, что к горлу подкатил солёный ком. Слишком густая жидкость скользнула в рот вязким рагу, обжигая нёбо и тот обрубок языка, что оставили ему макусовские коновалы. За перцем и солью почти не ощущался вкус курицы и креветок. Разваренный рис едва не закупорил горло, и Абернети закашлялся. На подбородок натекло немного супа, смешанного со слюной.

— Ай-ай, мистер Гриндельвальд. Что же вы такой неаккуратный?

Белая салфетка с золотистым геометрическим узором по краю промокнула рот.

«Сумасшедшая сука», — с ненавистью подумал Абернети, скребя ногтями по внутренней части полностью закрывавших кисти оков.

В Новом Орлеане он пробовал гумбо с курицей и креветками и знал, что это должно ощущаться не так. Острота должна подчеркнуть пряный вкус курицы и риса и нежную мякоть креветок, а не раздирать глотку и желудок.

О Пиквери поговаривали, что она обожает, но совершенно не умеет готовить. И что особо опасных заключённых иной раз кормят её стряпнёй в наказание. Или так пытают. Абернети, конечно, в эти слухи не верил, считая слишком уж безумными.

— Ром предлагать не буду, — сказала Пиквери, поднимая бокал, наполненный тёмной жидкостью. — Вы плохо себя ведёте.

«Я тебе не собака!» — Абернети хотел бы крикнуть это в самодовольное лицо. Вырваться из оков, сорвать терзающий губы намордник и пронзить Пиквери столовым ножом, раз палочку у него отобрали.

Он не собака, но Пиквери боится его, словно бешеного пса. Чумного зверя, разносящего заразу всюду, где появится. Она считает, перед ней Гриндельвальд; она считает, ей удалось победить.

Только мысль о совершённом под самым оком госпожи Президента обмене давала Абернети силы держаться.

— Раз от гумбо вы отказываетесь, то как насчёт джамбалайи?

Абернети глянул на стол. Пиквери наготовила немало. Две супницы, несколько больших тарелок, на которые были навалены пересоленные, переперченные горы смешанной с рисом пережаренной курицы, сверху щедро политые карри и украшенные зеленью и нарезанными овощами, блестящими от масла. Он узнал паэлью и вака фриту по перетёртому в тонкое волокно мясу. Свернувшийся полукольцом лобстер походил на восковую фигуру; с его панциря даже стекал какой-то соус. От источаемого едой зловония слезились глаза.

Полная ложка джамбалайи вывалилась в рот. Удерживающие голову полосы нажали снизу, заставляя зубы сомкнуться, потом снова раскрыться так, что кусочки еды падали на белую скатерть и на несвежую тюремную робу. Заставляя жевать.

Плохо очищенный лобстер царапал нёбо. Лимонный сок словно разъедал кожу до кости. Абернети не мог не сглотнуть, только бы избавиться от наполнившего рот вкуса, и когда вязкий ком толкнулся в горло, на миг испугался, что сейчас задохнётся.

Нет. Сумасшедшая сука не позволит.

Он тяжело прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на действительно важном. Играть отведённую ему Гриндельвальдом роль до самого побега. Уже скоро — передали ему вместе с водой и оборотным зельем.

— Наверное, в Европе вы привыкли к более… высокой кухне, — со смешком заметила Пиквери.

Абернети представил, как вонзает столовый нож в смуглую шею до самого позвонка. Разрезает мышцы, трахею, чтобы горячая кровь хлынула на руки... И успокоился. Что ещё может придумать эта скорбная духом женщина такого, что он не сумеет перетерпеть?

С подноса в центре стола слетела металлическая крышка, являя главное блюдо. Серебряная тарелка, на которой в окружении жаренного с морковью батата лежал нарезанный ломтиками язык. Со стороны он, политый красным — клюквенным? — соусом смотрелся даже аппетитно.

— Узнаёте, мистер Гриндельвальд? — осведомилась Пиквери. 

Она, облачённая в чёрное, расшитое камнями платье, встала. Возвысилась над окружающим пространством, наверняка возомнив себя духом возмездия. Абернети усмехнулся бы, да намордник мешал.

Пиквери взяла блюдо в руки и подошла ближе, чтобы Абернети рассмотрел всё в деталях. Каждую ягодку в соусе, каждую прожилку на салатном листе и восковой блеск батата. Он уже догадался. И сдерживал рвотный позыв. Ничего из той гадкой смеси, коей потчевала его госпожа Президент, не вызывало в нём такого отвращения, как вид собственного языка, сваренного и разрезанного так, что видна была розовая мякоть.

— В стране, откуда родом мои предки, не-маги до сих пор верят, что, съев часть тела своего врага, обретаешь его силу. — Она нанизала кончик языка на вилку и отправила в рот. Сосредоточенно прожевала. — Но мне столько силы не нужно. Поэтому я возвращаю вам ваше главное оружие.

Следующий ломтик предназначался уже Абернети. Намордник держал крепко, так, что отвернуться он не мог. Но его и так словно парализовало. В голове не осталось ничего, кроме недоумения. Потом вдруг стало смешно. Абернети даже издал булькающий звук, имевший мало общего со смехом.

— Смеётесь, — прошипела Серафина. Её красивое лицо исказила злая ухмылка. Но Абернети видел за ней беспомощность и бессилие. — Посмотрим, как вы будете смеяться на суде.

Она смотрела прямо в глаза, ища… что? Страх? Ненависть?

Абернети, только что попробовавший на вкус собственный язык, не чувствовал ничего. Только пить хотелось. И ещё сомкнуть ладонь вокруг рукояти ножа.

Он за себя отомстит. После побега Гриндельвальда Пиквери власть не удержит.

Он подождёт.


End file.
